


Train To Work

by Cteklite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cteklite/pseuds/Cteklite
Summary: An everyday train ride to work.





	Train To Work

This train takes me to work every day.

I've been riding it for what feels like eternity, and I know just about all the commuters.

The staff know who I am. Even the guys who give me tickets.

So who the is this old man sitting across from me?

He got on really quietly. I didn't even notice until about halfway through the trip. 

“Hello, young man.” He surprised me. He'd been as quiet as a mouse until now. “Where are you going on this train, if I may ask?”

“To work, sir. I've been riding for years. What about you?”

“I don't really know where I'm going. I was sitting at home, reading a book. I closed my eyes to rest for a bit, but when I opened them, I woke up here. I suppose I must've been sleepwalking.” What a strange man.

“Really? Which book?”

“Oh, I don't know. I have so many. I believe it was about life and death, or some nonsense.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the author was on about different theories as to what happens when you die. There was one about a stairway to heaven, a very long elevator trip to Hell… That sort of thing.”

“Perhaps when you remember its name, I could read it?”

He chuckled. “Son, you can come by my house anytime and take all I have. Not like I'll be needing it soon enough.” He coughed once. “I'm losing my strength. The Good Lord decided to give me some disease like the asshole he is.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“Ah, I've lived my life. I have grandkids, the wife is gone… I'll be with her soon enough.”

“Hm.” I looked out the window. “Sounds like you two were happy.”

A voice came on the intercom. “This is the end of the line.” It was right. This is where I usually get off, along with anyone who hasn't gotten off earlier.

“Come on, old man. It's time to get off.” We stood up.

“Where are we?” He seemed to be getting anxious.

“Your final stop. Come along, there's no need to worry. Let's go see your wife.”


End file.
